Changing Image
by Dixiehnsnluver
Summary: Cate has always thought herself as looking one way. What happens when she finds out that other’s see her differently?
1. Please Note

Changing Image

Summary: Cate has always thought herself as looking one way. What happens when she finds out that other's see her differently?

Dear Reader,

            As a result of reader responses and my own indecisiveness, I have decided to write two different versions of this story. The first being a Boromir Alternate Universe and the second being a Legolas Romance (I feel uncomfortable calling it a legomance as I know not the characteristics of that stereotype of stories). However, both versions will have the same beginning chapters, as well as this authors note explaining it to you. As for now, enjoy!

                                    Thanks for your patience,

                                    KtDiD 


	2. The Artist

Changing Image

Summary: Cate has always thought herself as looking one way. What happens when she finds out that other's see her differently?

Chapter 1:  The Artist

Cate pulled her shirt over her head and turned to her vanity. She picked up her brush and ran it quickly through her long brown hair. She looked quickly at her reflection. Dark hazel eyes, brown hair with caramel highlights, moderate complexion. She didn't even look at her body. Cate had told herself in 7th grade when she had almost run herself ragged because of her weight that she would never look again. She wasn't fat, but let us just say she was more fat than thin. However, unlike most chubby people her age, she knew how to dress to hide it. She managed to look…endearing daily.

            Now some may read the paragraph above and wonder what it could possibly have to do with the story. Next your mind might jump to the assumption that she's a simple Mary Sue. The reason for the above paragraph, dear reader, besides to introduce key image elements, is that something bizarre is happening to her appearance. What she saw, when she looked into her mirror, wasn't the same as what everyone else saw when they looked at her. Now for the following story of self-discovery, we will be ignoring the role of Cate's family. Rest assured, they do exist and they ARE NOT bad people. For the author's purposes, however, they will not be mentioned.

            When she stepped into homeroom that day, she knew that day would be different. Perhaps it was the fact her bus had actually arrived on time. Perhaps it was the fact her mentor pass that allowed her to make copies came in. Perhaps it was the coupon for a free portrait that her friend gave her. Whatever the reason, a feeling of difference hung in the air as Cate walked to her first period, Chemistry. As she set up the Flame Test Lab, her lab partner flipped through her agenda. 

            "Oh, you got a coupon too? Ya know the guy will be in the library to take the picture he'll use to paint you. You should go during your mentor period." Cate nodded and they began their lab. Times flies quickly when you're burning wood, and soon she was on her way to orchestra. That period was spent practicing the same couple of measures over and over again, until her fingers and cello could work together and play it right. When the class change/ "A" lunch bell rang, she put up her cello and moved her back pack to the mentor office. Mrs. Morris, her orchestra teacher, caught her on the way to lunch.

            "Hey, the copying for today has already been done, so if you have some homework or studying to do, you can stay in the library or in the mentor's office." She said holding the door to the cafeteria open for Cate. 

            "I think I'll go see what this artist guy is all about after lunch then." Cate said waving a hand towards the media center. 

            "Okay, see you when I see you then!" Mrs. Morris said walking towards the deli line. Cate headed towards the Grille line and got herself fries. After procuring a tiny cup of honey mustard from the lunch monitor person, she went to her customary seat at her customary table. There she was surrounded by beautiful people. Her friends all spent way too much time on their image, and they had great beauty to show for it. They, my friends, were the type that everyone loves but secretly envies. Cate, herself, had gone through a phase where she envied them, but now she just saw them as lucky…and her best friends. Her 30 minute lunch passed and she walked to the media center. An old man with a silverish hair colour grabbed her arm at the door. 

            "The artist is this way…" He croaked leading her to a corner of the media center.

            "How did you know I was here for the artist?" she asked pulling the coupon out of her purse.

            "Call it a hunch," the old man laughed. He sat her on a stool, fiddled with her hair for a minute, then took her picture. As he was doing this, a young man with golden hair and deep blue eyes came to stand next to him. His eyes glittered, and his clothes were paint splotched.

            "I cannot wait to paint your face." The young man said with a faint French accent. Cate smiled nervously and handed the old guy her coupon. 

            "It will be ready in a we-…" the old man started but was interrupted by the artist.

            "Tomorrow. I will have it done by tomorrow. For you, I will paint you in a background. You deserve a beautiful surrounding." The artist said. Cate stood and smiled nervously. 

            "You don't have to…" Cate mumbled "Just what the coupon pays for is fine."

            "For you, for free, I will do this," The artist said and put his hand to her face. She nodded and turned to leave the library. How weird…why would the artist insist on a background for her painting?

A/N: Well, we all know I have commitment issues, so instead of working on my numerous other stories, I create a new story. I'm liking this one so far. Unfortunately, as it started out quite not mary-sueish…I fear it may later become one. Not until at least the 4th chapter though….luckily enough. I'm off to type up the next chapter. With luck, it'll be up soon and you'll see why this is a LotR story. LOL. 


	3. The Painting

Changing Image

Summary: Cate has always thought herself as looking one way. What happens when she finds out that other's see her differently?

Chapter 2: The Painting

            Cate walked back to the orchestra room. Sitting in the office, she did some homework and stared at the wall, humming along with the freshmen's songs. This was her favorite period. Though it looked bad on her transcripts, it gave her extra study time and it let her get to know the school better. As a sophomore, she had still stumbled around like a freshman. Now as a junior, mentoring had shown her all the copiers, all the teacher workrooms, and all the supply closets in the school. The administrative staff had come to love her because she often spent two to three lunch periods copying music in the Pupil Personnel Office and filled the time by chatting with the teachers back there. When the bell for fourth period rang, she gathered her stuff, shouted goodbye to the freshmen and Mrs. Morris, and ran to U.S. History.

            History was her favorite subject. In fact, she wanted to teach it when she grew up. The class passed quickly with a flurry of notes and such. Soon she was on the bus home. The night passed with little to no excitement, so, dear reader, we shall move to the next day.

            She awoke, got dressed, ate and was just in time to catch the bus. In homeroom, she listened to the latest rumors circulating the school. In Chemistry, she filled out her lab report and helped her chemistry partner fill out hers. In orchestra, she tackled a new piece and when it came time to lunch she walked to the media center first. There on the information desk was a square package wrapped in brown mailing paper. A note on the front was folded over to show the name "Cate" written in calligraphy. She picked up the note and began to read.

                        Cate,

                                    Please enjoy this painting. I think it will unlock a part of you that even you did not know was locked up. 

                                                                                                                                    Lewis

            She looked at the note a few more times, and a meaning did not present itself, so she stuffed it in her pocket and picked her painting up, ignoring the looks the library aides were giving her. Eating a quick lunch, she hopped over to the orchestra room to grab her things and say "g'bye" to Mrs. Morris. Her mom was picking her up early today so that she could baby sit her baby brother while her mother went to see about a mysterious growth on her stomach. She signed out in the PPO and walked outside to her mom's waiting car. The ride home was silent, barring a few short squeaks from her baby brother. When they reached home, Cate started to get her baby brother out but her mom stopped her.

            "The doctor thinks Jerry might be affected by this rash thing too. He needs to come with me. Use your free time for studying, not playing though!" Her mom yelled through the car window as she backed out of the driveway. Cate walked in the house, set the alarm to stay, and dumped her book bag in the foyer. She ran upstairs to her room with the painting in her hand. She couldn't wait to unwrap it and see how good/ugly she looked. She sat down on her bed, with the painting in front of her. Slowly and with ceremony, she unwrapped the brown paper. Closing her eyes and holding her breath, she lifted the paper from the frame and prepared to look. She opened her eyes…and let out her breath in a _whoosh. The girl staring back at her was her…but not. The girl in the painting, while having her face, had a beauty and grace that surpassed Cate's comprehension. Her blonde hair hung in waves down her back and over her shoulder. The green eyes were the same, but the girl's eyes in the picture sparkled with wit and humour. The girl in the painting looked so…perfect…that Cate's eyes stung with tears. All her life she had strived to be that perfect perky person that everyone looked at in awe. This painting was showing her everything she was not. She was neither beautiful nor witty as the person in the painting was. Nor did she possess an iota of grace. _

            She sat up on her knees and tore her eyes from the perfection's face and allowed herself to look at the scenery surrounding the perfect girl. It was a breath-taking water fall surrounded by trees that were as old as the Earth itself. Her eyes inadvertently came back to the girl's face as she cringed as her eyes filled with tears again. Why had this man, this artist forced her to see what she was not? It made no sense to her. A tear fell and hit the painting girl's face. The paint surrounding the girl began to ripple as if it were a pool of still-lying water and not a painting. Amazed, Cate reached out a hand to touch it and was yanked off the bed and for all intents and purposes, into the painting.  Within a blink of an eye, she was gone and not a trace of her ever having entered the room was left behind. Neither painting nor frame nor brown wrapping paper remained. Cate herself had disappeared from the world as we know it. 


	4. Note: HELP!

Changing Image

Summary: Cate has always thought herself as looking one way. What happens when she finds out that other's see her differently?

I NEED SUGGESTIONS!

            Okay, this is another famous KtDiD story. I have no plot. I want it to be "romantical" but I have no clue who it should be. I'm partial to Aragorn, but I don't want to break up Him and Arwen. Also, Legolas seems a bit overdone, although I wouldn't mind doing him. I need to know who it is because, if possible I can base it after FotR, possibly after RotK. So as you see, I can't really continue without knowing what time frame I'm working with and what romantical interest Cate is going to have. Suggest away:

e-mail: dixiehnsnluver@yahoo.com

AIM: CelloBugKT

Put Changing Image Plot in the subject (also include anything you might want to happen in the e-mail)

If you're IMing, just identify yourself as a ff.net person, so I don't spend an hour trying to figure out how I know you. 

Thanks if you do or if you don't suggest,

                                    KtDiD 


	5. Life Gets Complicated

Changing Image

Summary: Cate has always thought herself as looking one way. What happens when she finds out that other's see her differently?

Chapter 3:

            Cate awoke in a forest. She seemed to be sleeping in the middle of the clearing from her dream. However, the painting hadn't shown a cottage hidden just behind the trees. Carefully she stood up, checking for broken bones in the process. Upon finding herself to be physically okay, if not a bit mentally shaken, she made her way to the cottage. She knocked on the door while looking around the clearing. This had to be the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her. She was brought back by the door swinging open. Cate turned to see a tall man standing at the door. He was dressed in what appeared to be a tunic and breeches. It wasn't his clothes that drew her attention however. His pointed ears and long blonde hair were capturing most of it. 

            "Excuse me, sir," Cate said shakily. "but somehow…I know this sounds weird…but I just awoke in this clearing. Could you…that is, will you tell me where I am and perchance what I am doing here?" 

            "You are in the forgotten clearing." The man said as he opened the door wider. "You were brought here to learn something about yourself. Please, come in."  Cate ran a hand through her hair. To learn something about herself? 'What a crock of BS!' she thought. But, upon looking around, she saw no other option. Cautiously she stepped into the cottage. To her right was a sitting room complete with a roaring fire; to her left was a staircase that presumably led to bed chambers. The blonde man led her through the sitting room to a large kitchen and dining room area. He sat down at the table and at his invitation, she sat across from him. 

            "As I said, you were brought here to learn something about yourself. When you have become aware of that something, you will be given the option of going home to your world. Until that time, you will live here with me and one other occupant. He is not here for the same reasons as you are, but you are both in need of…soul-searching." he paused. "You might say the fates have willed that you are here and thus you are…I must warn you, the first few days will be hard on you. You will probably spend today in shock, not believing a word I say. Tomorrow, you will search for a way home and rage against the forces that brought you here. On the third day, you will realize the awesome opportunity you have been handed and begin to get to know yourself better." He looked at her then and saw talking to her at this moment wouldn't help anything. "Come, I will show you to your room." Cate numbly followed him to the staircase. She had realized the truth to the man's words already. There had been no plumbing, no electricity…no phone or car that she had seen. 

            When they reached the next floor, the man led her to a room. It was right next door to another room and across from what looked to be a study or library perhaps. "There will be clothes in your closet to wear. They will more then likely be similar to mine in appearance. In an hour, I will come to get you for dinner." Cate nodded numbly and walked into her new room. 

            "Wait! What's your name?" she asked before he could shut the door.

            "Utuseere" the blond stranger said then closed the door and walked away. Cate turned from the closed door and walked to the window. A lovely view of green, healthy trees greeted her. She tapped her fingers against the window sill then walked to her closet. If she was stuck here, she might as well act the part. Who knows what might set the nice blonde man off and turn him into some psycho? Better to play it safe and "learn" whatever it was she was to learn. Cate pulled out a dark green tunic looking long sleeve shirt along with brown…breeches (?) and a soft belt. The clothes were all very comfortable and upon stepping close to the bed she found a pair of soft shoes that she exchanged with her tennis shoes. From the waist down, she looked like David Bowie in "The Labyrinth." In fact, when she walked to the small mirror, she found her hair was fluffed out, much like the Goblin Kings. Usinga brush she found on the tiny dresser, she brushed her hair into some semblance of order.

            "Well, at least I won't look completely unfortunate…" she whispered encouragement to herself. She could handle this…or maybe not. "Why am I here?" she groaned as she fell onto the bed. Half of her still thought she had bumped her head on the frame of that picture and was passed out on her bed at home where everything was normal. The other half was starting to come to grips with the fact she was in this place, this forgotten clearing. Both halves had one common thought though. How was she going to get herself out of this mess?

A/N This is chapter three of the Boromir AU version.


End file.
